


Zervis Week 2016 - Day 7: Wedding

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Zervis Week 2016 [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Day 7 of the Zervis Week 2016 on Tumblr





	Zervis Week 2016 - Day 7: Wedding

It's been three years of the war. At the top of the Tenrou tree, there's a little kingdom. An special kingdom. And an special ceremony will be realized in there.

 

In the West part of the palace, the girls were talking.

 

\- I can't believe it! - yelled Mavis -. I'm in the fairy kingdom! Yay!

\- I can't believe it, this kingdom exists - added Brandish.

\- And I can't believe we are doing this - said Dimaria -. Three years ago, all those kids were our enemies.

\- Where's Eileen? - asked Lucy.

\- In Alvarez - answered Brandish -. She doesn't want to come.

\- I thought it better - said Eileen, entering in the room -. It's something important for the emperor.

\- You don't want to stay with the goats.

\- Don't remind me...

 

Meanwhile, in the East part of the palace, Invel is freaking out.

 

\- You can't do that, Your Majesty! It's a big mistake!

\- Shut up, Invel - said three of the Dragneels, Zeref, Natsu and Larcade. Over laughed.

\- But...

\- You listened they - said August -. Don't you dare to interrupt this ceremony, Invel.

\- Why are all of you accepting this!? Those people are our enemies!

\- Not anymore - said Larcade -. Right, cousins?

 

Natsu and Zeref smiled. Invel left the room, angry and cursing all of them.

 

\- He could stay at Alvarez, with Eileen - said Jacob -. He will ruin it.

\- Well, if he tries to do something, we have people who can stop him - answered Nienhart.

\- Hey, where's Wahl? - asked Ajeel.

\- Following the fairy princess - answered Over.

\- We rebuild his body, and he's following a princess?

\- She asked him.

\- Do you know her, prince? - asked August.

\- She's one of my magic teachers.

\- You lucky boy...

\- And August, don't call me prince. It's strange for me.

\- As you wish.

\- You are making him feel uncomfortable, August - said Zeref.

\- I'm sorry, Your Majesty.

\- That's Larcade now.

 

Ajeel laughed. Gray entered in the room.

 

\- The girls are asking if Zeref is ready - said Gray.

\- No... - said Zeref, hiding in a wardrobe.

\- He's nervous - explained Natsu -. Give him five minutes.

\- Ok - said Gray before leaving.

\- Go out Zeref - said Larcade.

\- No... - said Zeref.

\- You asked her.

\- I don't want...

\- Give it to me - said Natsu.

 

Natsu opened the wardrobe and pulled Zeref. Zeref hold himself in it.

 

\- Get out! - yelled Natsu.

\- Never! - answered Zeref.

\- Oh, hi mom - said Over. Zeref left the wardrobe. Over had an evil smile in his face.

\- Don't do that! You scared me!

\- Acnologia taught me that.

\- Why him?

\- He wanted to do it.

\- It's time, Zeref - said Larcade, while him and Natsu held Zeref and dragged him out of the room.

\- No! No, no, no! I'm not prepared for that! - yelled Zeref.

 

A half hour later, Zeref was walking in circles in the ceremony room. Everyone was there, except Wahl, the fairies royal family, Mavis and Makarov. Acnologia entered at the room, dressed as a king.

 

\- Hello... - said Acnologia.

\- Hi Raz - said Over.

\- Your parents are getting married, right?

\- Yes. But my dad is a bit nervous.

\- Yeah, I see it. It reminds me of when my older brother married. He escaped, and we had to find him.

\- You told me that story.

\- What are you doing here? And what are those clothes? - asked Zeref, scared.

\- Well, it's a tradition. The fairy queen or the fairy king have to marry the couples.

\- You are not the fairy king.

\- I am. I'm the dragon king of the fairies.

\- But you are not a fairy.

\- I married the fairy queen.

\- You will...? I'm leaving.

\- You don't go anywhere - Acnologia holded Zeref's arm -. I won't harm anyone. Trust me.

\- You are Acnologia. The queen knows this?

\- She knows. But we were married before I became Acnologia.

\- Okay, you can do it. I guess...

 

Acnologia smiled. The ceremony started without any problem. Mavis entered at the ceremony room with Makarov. She was dressed in a big white dress. Zeref only looked at her.

 

\- Before starting - said Acnologia -, I have to make sure that no one killed each other with a kiss, there's no child of the curse or no one has been resurrected.

 

All the ceremony room froze. At the back of the room, two laughs started.

 

\- I'm joking.

\- Don't do that! - yelled Zeref.

 

Mavis and Over started laughing. The rest of the ceremony room relaxed. The ceremony went normally.

 

\- And now, the rings - said Acnologia.

 

A little boy crossed the ceremony room, running. Acnologia took him on his arms. Then, all realized who he was.

 

\- Wahl? - said Zeref.

\- I always wanted to do this - answered Wahl -. Here.

 

Wahl gave Zeref a little bag. In it, there were the rings. The ceremony continued, but Wahl was in Acnologia's arms all time.

 

\- If there's someone who... And here comes Invel - said Acnologia, changing his voice.

\- Your Majesty, you can't do that. I need to stop...

 

Two scary figures appeared behind Invel and dragged him out of the kingdom.

 

\- What did just...? - asked Zeref.

\- Those were my ladies - said Acnologia.

\- Now I know why the fairy queen married you...

\- Kick Invel's butt! - yelled Wahl. All people laughed.

\- Don't worry - said Acnologia -. They will.

 

The ceremony ended normally, and the reception went well. At certain point, all kids were sleeping in a corner, Wahl included, and the adults were all drunk.

 

\- Are you okay with this, grandpa, grandma? - asked Over.

\- It's better this way for now - answered Acnologia.

\- Don't say a word to your parents, your uncle or our daughter - said the fairy queen -. We will know you did.

\- Your secret is safe with me - said Over -. But... I don't know how much you can keep it.

 

The next day, no one remembered what happened. They only found Over sleeping between Acnologia and the fairy queen.


End file.
